Binding Love
by vbollman
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru start making promises to Kagome? And what happens when Kouga shows up?
1. Chapter 8

Hey All.

This is a blanket disclaimer for all chapters of BINDING LOVE.

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.**_

_**NEVER PRETENDED TO. DON'T PLAN ON BUYING THEM.**_

_**THIS IS JUST FOR FUN. **_

_**NO MONEY WAS MADE FROM THIS STORY.**_

Thank you.

Vbollman.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived back in the feudal era after gathering supplies for a few weeks. Kagome had finally graduated from school, Naraku was destroyed and even the Shikon no Tama had been purified. They had been promised by the jewel that while the two of them where together, that the well would continue to work. All in all the life that they led was good. Even with the battles that they still fought, they were happy.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in surprise as he started to growl deep in his throat. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"That bastard brother of mine is nearby. It's a good thing that you got into the habit of masking out scents before leaving the shrine. Otherwise, he would have figured out our secret."

Kagome sighed softly as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Just remember the promise that you made me okay. He did help me when I needed him."

"Keh, whatever wench." He replied but nodded his head slightly to show her that he understood.

'I just hope that Sesshoumaru remembers the promise that he made to me also. Otherwise this is going to be bad.' Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha gathered Kagome in his arms and jumped out of the well. They were greeted by the sight of Sesshoumaru's back as he faced off with Sango and Miroku. Thankfully, Shippo was not around or he would have given away the fact that the two were now there. Sitting on the side of the well, Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to signal for silence, while she waited to see what Sesshoumaru wanted.

"This Sesshoumaru will not ask twice. Where is the half breed and the Miko?"

Miroku smiled at the demon lord in front of him, knowing that the two he was asking for were standing behind him. "They are not here at the moment." he lied calmly.

"This Sesshoumaru knows this. Their presence disappeared a week ago and he would like to know why."

Sango tensed, seeing that Sesshoumaru's normally cold mask became even colder. Knowing that this was a sign that the Demon Lord was growing angry. "If you tell us why you want to see them, we can tell them when they return that you where looking for them."

Sesshoumaru did not like this answer and raised his right hand to let his poison gather on his claws. Seeing this, Kagome laid her hand on Inuyasha's hand as he automatically reached for Tetsusaiga. Shaking her head at him as she stood up and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. Walking up behind Sesshoumaru, she slid the tip through his hair to place it against his neck.

Sesshoumaru stiffened when he felt the arrow and at the same time, smelled the two he was looking for. Knowing that the purifying energy would hit him hard, he slowly lowered his hand and let the poison dissipate. At the same time, he relaxed his body to show that he meant no harm.

"You made me a promise Sesshoumaru. I hope you do not plan to break it." Kagome said so only he and Inuyasha would hear.

Also lowering his voice so that only she and his brother could hear, he stated calmly, "I meant no real harm, miko. I only wished to ask a favor of you."

Removing the arrow so that it was no longer a threat, Kagome walked in front of Sesshoumaru. She placed her hands on her hips and glared up at the Demon Lord in front of her. Inuyasha also walked over to stand behind Kagome, amusement in his eyes as he looked at his older half brother.

"If you wanted to ask me something," she snarled at him, "this was definately not the way to ask!"

Knowing that if he wanted the miko's help, he would have to swallow his pride and apologize. He said in a voice that was loud enough for the others to hear "You are right. This Sesshoumaru asks that you accept his apology and wishes to ask your forgiveness for threatening the members of your pack."

Everyone but Kagome stared at him in shock. They could not believe that he would ask forgiveness. Kagome just narrowed her eyes and glared some more. "I'll think about it" was all that she said.

Turning back to the well, she started gathering the smaller of the bags that were brought back. Glancing back at Sesshoumaru she smiled and said, "you can start earning my forgiveness by helping your brother to carry the rest of this stuff back to the village." With that, she joined Miroku and Sango for the walk back, leaving the brothers to stare at her retreating back.

Inuyasha picked up half of the bags left behind before turning to his brother. "I don't know what you promised her but you better do as she says. She's mad enough at you at the moment." Inuyasha then started to follow the others to the village.

Sesshoumaru glared at the bags, then started to walk towards the village without them. He was stopped after a few feet when an arrow landed in his path. "Don't even think about it. I only asked you to do one little thing or are those bags to heavy for you?" Came a mocking voice from ahead of him.

Turning to pick up the bags, he stalked to the village and dropped them in front of Kagome and stated, "This Sesshoumaru does not take orders nor is he a pack mule for some human female."

Kagome stood from where she was unpacking supplies before once more fixing the Demon Lord with a glare. "This Kagome did not come to you asking for a favor after threatening members of your pack. This Kagome is getting extremely tired of your superior attitude. And this Kagome wishes that the full dog demons in this world would STOP acting like puppies and learn to get along with others!"

"Are you done yet Miko?"

Inuyasha was have a great time listening to Kagome give his almighty brother a taste of his own medicine. He was also starting to relax, knowing that whatever promises were made between the two, it insured that Kagome was safe from Sesshoumaru's temper. That was right up to when Sesshoumaru made a big mistake and asked Kagome that stupid question. Even then, he was not expecting Kagome's response.

SLAP.

Staring in horror at the red mark that appeared on Sesshoumaru's cheek started to bleed, Inuyasha realized that Kagome had used her 'claws' when she had slapped his brother. Pulling Kagome behind him as Sesshoumaru's eyes started to turn red, he prepared to face the enraged Demon Lord who was growling deep in his chest.

An answering growl sounded from behind him as Kagome once again stepped in front of Inuyasha. "Your promise protects me from your claws drawing blood. You also cannot poison me since you insured that I was immune to your poison. The only way you can truly hurt me is if you decided to keep your daughter from seeing me again. I do not think that you want to do that to Rin. Damn it, Sesshoumaru, I DO have a name. Use it."

Knowing that what Kagome said was once again true, Sesshoumaru let his anger leave him. Not wishing to apologize once more in front of her pack that he was slowly starting to think of as his own, he did the next best thing. Allowing his mask to slip a bit more, he said, "I see you have grown a somewhat decent set of claws, Kagome."

Accepting this for what it was and ignoring the shocked looks from her friends, Kagome gave in and decided to forgive him. "Of course I did. What did you expect me to do? I deal with a set of pups on a regular basis!"

Another shocked silence met this statement before Miroku and Sango started to laugh. The look on the two 'pups faces was simply priceless.

"I am not a pup!" Was heard from both brothers at the same time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kagome just arched her eyebrow at the two before she smiled. "Sesshoumaru, I think I left a bag at the well. Could you please go and _fetch _it for me?"

Sesshoumaru turned towards the path leading to the well to go for the missing bag, when he heard Inuyasha snort in laughter. Running Kagome's request through his head, he figured out what was making Inuyasha laugh so hard. 'Make me _fetch_ will she.' he thought to himself, 'we shall see about that!'

Turning back to the girl in question, he looked at her with a glint in his eyes that she had only seen twice before. And the others had never seen at all. Advancing towards Kagome, he smiled as she started to back away.

"Please Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry. It was just too good to resist. Please don't do this. You really don't want to do this, do you?" She pleaded.

When Sesshoumaru just continued to smile, she acted the only way she could. Running into the forest as fast as she could, knowing that if he wanted to, Sesshoumaru could easily catch her. The others, not knowing what was going on just looked on in surprise and then started to follow, fearing for her safety.

Sesshoumaru quickly caught up with the girl and sweeping her up in his arms he carried her back to where the others had stopped. "You asked for it wench." Using one of Inuyasha's favorite phrases, "know you are going to pay for treating me like a dog."

As the other watched in shocked amazement, Sesshoumaru let the rest of his mask slip as he gave in to the urge to act like the puppy he never let others see. Pinning Kagome beneath him, he started to tickle her without stop. Being careful not to use his claws. He had decided not to stop until she started to beg for mercy. Even then, he was not sure if he would.

His plans for the girl came to a stop when the two pups, attracted by the sound of shrieks of laughter by Goshinboku showed up and decided to join the fun. "Get him!" came two childish voices as Rin and Shippo attacked, knocking Sesshoumaru off Kagome. Both of the pups decided to use this to their advantage and started to tickle the Demon Lord, who Rin knew was also really ticklish.

Kagome laid where she was, panting as she tried to get her breath back. Looking at her friends who were still shocked, she rolled to her knees and growled at them, managing to gain their attention. "Some help you were. Leaving me at his mercy."

Sango, still not believing that the one being they all feared to some extent was rolling on the ground with the pups, having an all out tickle fight, was the same demon that had threatened to kill her and Miroku not even an hour ago, just looked at her friend and shook her head before asking the one thing that she could get out. "Is he possessed?"

"Nope. He's just choosing to forget for the moment that he's the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. He'll be back to normal soon enough."

Keeping a perfectly straight face, Miroku smiled at Kagome. We would have loved to have helped you Kagome-sama but it looked like Sesshoumaru-Sama had things well in hand."

"Besides, we really need to get going. We would have left earlier but we were distracted." Sango added, a pointed look at were the Demon Lord was trying to stop both the children tickling him while trying tickle them at the same time.

Leaning towards Kagome, Sango whispered, "can you by any chance tell which of those three are the biggest puppy?"

"I don't know Sango-chan but I believe that it would be the oldest of them."

Nodding her head in agreement, Sango straddled Kirara. Miroku sitting behind her. "Take care Kagome-Chan. Take good care of those pups. We'll be back in about a month."

Kagome waved at the Monk and Exterminator as the fire cat took off into the air.

Glancing over at Inuyasha, Kagome saw an extremely odd expression on his face. It looked like he was remembering something he was not sure he wanted to.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Blinking back the memories, he turned his attention back to Kagome. "Yeah, this just brought back some vague memories of before my parents where killed."

"Oh. How vague?"

Throwing a huge grin at Kagome, Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "you'll see." was all he said before walking over to where his brother had the pups pinned to the ground as he tickled them. In a movement that was almost to quick to follow, Inuyasha had reached down and started to tickle Sesshoumaru behind the knees. Making him jump to try to defend himself. "Kagome," Inuyasha cried out. "If I remember correctly, he's extremely ticklish behind the knees and along his sides!"

Kagome also got a huge grin on her face as she started to stalk the demon lord. "Oh really now. I've been trying to figure out just where he was ticklish. Thank you for telling me." she purred to Inuyasha. "It's pay back time!"

Before she could rejoin the fun, a disturbance from the other side of the village caught the attention of everyone. Sesshoumaru's mask slipped into place and Inuyasha went back to being his usually grumpy self. When both demons started to growl, Kagome started to get worried. 'What can be happening to get both of them growling?' she wondered

"Jaken"

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Take Rin to the old Miko's hut. Keep her inside"

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin, lets go. You heard Sesshoumaru-Sama."

Just as Jaken got Rin onto Au-Uns back, a dust cloud formed over the group. Kouga stepped out of the middle of the cloud. Members of his pack following close behind. From her spot atop the two headed dragon. Rin, gave a small shriek of fright, and jumped back down to the ground.

Running behind Kagome, she throw her arms around her waist crying, "Mama, don't let them get me again." Placing her hand on the child's head, she started petting Rin's hair.

"Don't worry sweetie. Kouga won't hurt you. He's a good friend of mine. Your Daddy and uncle are here too. They won't let anything hurt you."

Giving Sesshoumaru a look that said she expected answers later, she continued talking to the girl. "Why don't you go back to kaeda's now. We're going to talk to Kouga and then come and get you. I'm sure if you take Shippo with you, he'll be able to find the treats that are in my bag." Picking the child up and setting her back on the dragon's back, motioning for Shippo to sit behind her.

"Go Jaken. Make sure they do not eat all the candy."

"I don't take orders from a filthy human." Jaken stated.

"Jaken, do what she says. Do not ever let me here you call Kagome a filthy human again!"

"y y yes Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Go Jaken."

Turning back to the members of the wolf tribe, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru moved closer together as Kouga tried to get to Kagome.

Realizing that he was not getting any closer without a fight, he stopped and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Why is your pup calling my woman 'mama'?"

"That is no concern of yours." Came the cold reply.

"Keh. Like we're gonna tell you anything, asshole." Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Damn rights it my concern, anything that happens to my woman is my concern. If I don't start getting answers from the two of you, I'll just beat them out."

"Like you could take on both of us at once." sneered Inuyasha.

Sighing in expiration, Kagome pushed aside the two brothers so she could talk to Kouga. Glaring at the brothers as they both tried to push her back behind them.

Switching from glaring at them both to glaring at Sesshoumaru, her whole body tensed as she asked as if afraid of the answer. "Why is my daughter afraid of Kouga?"

Looking down at the small miko in front of him, his mask became even colder. "Miko, you really do not want to know. This Sesshoumaru will deal with the problem."

Ignoring the formal speech, Kagome growled at him. "You forget that I know how you deal with problems. I will not allow you to hurt Kouga!"

Losing some of his composure, Sesshoumaru snapped back at her. "Would you defend your precious wolf if you found out that he killed our daughter?"

Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga, preparing to cut the Wolf Prince, and his tribe down. "When?"

"I meet Rin just after Tenseiga saved me from your wind scar. She did everything she could to help me recover, no matter how many times I told her I did not want or need her help. After I was healed, the village she was staying in was attacked by wolves. She was on her way to ask me for protection, when the wolves caught up to her. Thankfully she was just dead and not mauled."

"If I may ask. How is it possible for her to be alive, if as you say my wolves killed her? Kouga asked in confusion.

Kagome jumped in surprise. Paying close attention to what Sesshoumaru was saying, she had totally forgotten that the wolf was there.

"Sesshoumaru's Sword Tenseiga brought her back." She replied. Noticing the still confused look on Kouga's face, Kagome explained further. "Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga are brother swords. Both were forged at the same time from the fangs of their father. Unlike Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga cannot kill. It is the sword of life and as such, can bring those who did not need to die back to life. If I understand correctly, it can also heal those who it's master chooses."

"There was no need to tell him all that wench."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Would you rather that he hear it from us or from someone who would confuse everything?"

"Keh"

"I thought you would say that."

"If you are done, this Sesshoumaru has unfinished business with that wolf."

"Sesshoumaru, I cannot allow you to go after Kouga. He has changed since then. His tribe no longer hunts humans. They do not kill them unless they had a very good reason."

"You expect me to believe that. Youkai do not change."

"As much as I may hate to admit it. Kagome is right. If Youkai do not change, then why have you over the past four years? If you hadn't, Kagome would be dead right now for slapping you and there would be nothing I could do about it."

Bowing his head in defeat, Sesshoumaru allowed the subject to be dropped but not before warning Kagome. "I will kill him if he scares Rin again."

"Not if I do it first." Sighing she added "I guess I better go about convincing her that he means no harm."

Kouga looked among the three before once again asking his first question. "Why is Sesshoumaru's pup calling my woman 'mama'?"

Both brothers started to growl again and stated at the same time "She is not your woman!"

"Of course she is. That's why I'm here. To take her back to my cave and make her my mate!"

To Kagome's ears, the growls that erupted from behind her where down right murderous. But to the ears of those in the wolf tribe, the words in the inuyoukai language were perfectly clear.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

:NO:

:OUR MATE: Came from Inuyasha.

:YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER: Came from Sesshoumaru.

Kouga noticing the color change of the two before him, realized that for once, he had over stepped his bounds. Signaling to his tribe, he bared his neck to them to show his agreement that Kagome belonged to them. Extremely thankful, that the rest of his tribe did the same. All of them knew, that to do otherwise would mean death.

As red eyes turned golden once more, two young female wolves slunk forward and requested that they be allowed to stay with Kagome as her companions. And her bodyguards. Nodding their heads in agreement, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watched as the females trotted over to Kagome and started to nuzzle her hands.

Reaching down to scratch them behind the ears, Kagome looked between Kouga and the two brothers. "Would one of you be kind enough to explain to me, what just happened?"

"NO"

Looking at the brother's in puzzlement Kouga just shrugged his shoulders in agreement with the other two. "Nothing of importance." He said with a smile. "These two bitches just asked that they be allowed to stay with you when I leave."

"Oh. How come I don't believe you?"

"We will explain it to you later." Sesshoumaru said.

"If I may. I would like to talk to Kagome in private please?"

"Of course Kouga." Kagome said.

She started to walk towards the other side of the clearing. Only to find herself being held gently but firmly against a white clad chest. While a red clad back was placed firmly in front of her.

"I thought we had already decided that she was not going anywhere with you, wolf."

"Inuyasha, he just wants to talk to me. You know that I can stop him if he tries to take me some place I do not want to go." Kagome pleaded in a soft voice. She watched his back as the tension left him before nodding his agreement.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, refused to be swayed that easily. Growling softly, his hold on Kagome tightened a little bit more. "You are not going with him!" he stated in a firm voice.

Twisting around so that she could look him in the eye, Kagome reached up with her hand to caress his cheek gently. "If I promise to stay within sight and within your hearing range, will you allow me to go?"

Barely stopping himself from purring at her touch, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and whispered with a soft growl, "NO"

Opening her eyes wider, and pouting slightly, she allowed a few tears to gather in the corner of her eyes. Knowing that the smell of salt would open his eyes. "Please Maru-Chan?"

His eyes snapping open, he got the full affect of her look. Whimpering softly, he let her go. "I want to be able to see you and hear you at all times."

Nodding her head, Kagome stood on her tiptoes as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Turning to Inuyasha, she did the same thing before whispering to him, "Thank you for understanding."

Blushing softly, Inuyasha nodded his head. Growling as he looked at Kouga, he said "If you try anything stupid wolf. Nothing will protect you. And I do mean nothing."

Turning slightly pale at the image that came to mind, he just nodded his head.

As Kagome and Kouga walked away, Inuyasha leapt unto his favorite branch in Goshinboku. Smirking down at his brother he said, "I never thought you would be the kind to fall for her puppy dog face. I always thought you where stronger. But the moment she turned it on you, you gave into her."

"At least I did not give into her words." Came the reply as Sesshoumaru settled himself amongst the roots of the same tree.

"When I first saw Kagome, I was still pinned to this tree. She was trying to escape from a centipede monster. I had called her Kikyou and she got up on that root right above your head and started giving me shit. The Centipede showed up and grabbed her. With the power of her voice alone, she had focused her energy into her hands and took the centipedes arms off."

"Is there a point to this story half breed?"

"So I'm a half breed. Get over it already. And yes, there is a point. She did that without knowing what she is and without any help. No arrows, no nothing. Can you imagine what she could do if you pissed her off now. With four years experience and some training.?"

Staring up in shock at his brother, Sesshoumaru made a mental note not to piss of the woman who hopefully would become his mate.

"Quiet half breed. I am trying to hear what our mate is saying to that wolf."

"Keh!"

"Kagome. Are you happy with those two dogs?"

"I have always been happy with Inuyasha. You just never listened to what I was saying to you!"

"And Sesshoumaru?"

"I love Sesshoumaru as much as I love Inuyasha. I realized that after he saved my life two months ago. I honestly do not think I could live if something happened to either of them."

"I've never stood a chance, did I?"

"No Kouga. I'm sorry. I do care for you. But only as my big brother. Someone I could go to if I ever needed help."

Leaning over, Kouga gave Kagome a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Earning him both a blush from the girl and double growls from the brothers. Laughing at Kagome, he said "I believe that I finally understand. As long as you understand that I'm still going to tease the hell out of those two over you being my woman."

"I can live with that."

"Good."

Glancing over her shoulder at her puppies, Kagome grinned, "Tell me Kouga, are all Inuyoukai as possessive as those two?" She asked loud enough for them to hear.

Kouga laughed before answering. "Actually, they're worse. I believe that the only reason they are not trying to kill me right now is because they know you'll purify their asses if they tried."

"Ahhh"

"Keh" was all that they heard from the other side of the clearing before they started laughing.

Dropping her voice once again so that only Kouga could hear her, she asked, "Kouga, what does it mean, when a Youkai promises always to protect you?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"If I did would I be asking?"

"I guess not." Rubbing his forehead as he thought about his answer, the last piece of the puzzle fell into place as he saw the half moon scars on both of her hands. "When they made you those promises, did they leave those scars on your hands?

"yes"

"Tell me exactly what they did. I don't need to know the promises. Just the actions."

"Two months ago, I was captured during a battle with some scorpion demons. One of the demons stung me so i could not use my powers on him. The others tried to get to me but there were too many of them. Inuyasha was hurt. I remembered seeing Sesshoumaru strike down the one holding Inuyasha before drawing his sword to help take out the rest of the nest. He left Rin and the rest of his pack with Inuyasha and promised to get me back."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome continued "I was barely alive when he found me. His eyes had started to turn red before killed the scorpion that took me. I knew that I should have been terrified but I knew that he was not going to hurt me."

"I remember him saying that he could help me but that it was going to hurt me a lot more. When I asked him how, he told me he could safely inject his own poison into me. Thus allowing me to become immune to most poisons. I agreed knowing that I would die if he didn't try. If my body did reject his poison, I would die anyway. He gave me a tea that put me to sleep. What he did, I'll never know. Just like he won't tell me what was in the tea.

When I woke up a week later, I was wrapped up in his mokomoko-sama, feeling better then I have ever felt in my life. I must have made some kind of noise because the next thing i knew, both him and Inuyasha were beside me. They helped me to a close by pond to bathe. When I was done, I went back to camp and found the two of them in deep conversation."

"When they spotted me, they growled at one another before Sesshoumaru came to me. Using his claws to slice open my hand, he made his promise. After accepting his promise, he lapped up the blood healing the cut but leaving this scar. When he was done, Inuyasha did the same thing, just on the other hand."

When she fell silent once more, Kouga asked her, "Did you make them any promises."

"No. At the time my voice was still slightly affected by the combined poisons. Later, they told me not to worry about it. Can you tell me what is going on?"

"With pleasure. But first, I need to talk to those two."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

Kouga walked back to Goshinboku wondering if he was about to get himself killed for what this amazing girl had just told him.

"How much do you want me to tell her" he asked the brothers.

"That depends on what she asked" came the bored response.

"She asked about the promise of protection and what it means coming from the two of you."

"What did you tell her" came a snarl from above.

"Nothing. I asked her what happened when the promise was made."

Before he could continue, two angry growls sounded through out the clearing. Backing up with his hands out in front of him, he tried to make them understand before they ended up killing him.

"I noticed the scars right away. I only asked because I thought it was really recent and that not that much time had passed. I thought it was just a simple oath, made to keep her from harm. It wasn't until she started talking that I realized, you both had made a sacred blood oath. I had to ask you. I needed to know what I was allowed to tell her, if anything at all." Praying to the Kama's that the brother's would think about his answer before acting, he once again bared his neck in submission.

He looked up through his lashes at the brothers, finding them staring at each other as they talked silently. Finally, nodding their heads in agreement, they turned back to the wolf.

"You may tell her the truth."

"I don't have to worry about ending up dead by the end of the day?"

"Not this time wolf. But that is only because we are thinking about what she would feel."

"I understand. If I may ask. Why don't you tell her yourselves?"

"Because we are still unsure of what she wants" came the surprising answer.

"Well that's easy enough to answer. All you had to do was ask."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked her if she was happy with the two of you. She told me that she could not imagine her life without the both of you." He answered truthfully, extremely glad to see the looks of pure joy that came across the both of their faces.

"How much of the truth do you want me to tell her?"

"All of it." came one response.

"As much as she'll listen too." came the other response.

"Shall do. Just promise to save me if she doesn't like the answer."

"We'll think about it." came the double growl.

'Why doesn't that reassure me' he asked himself.

Kouga started walking away but then turned back to the two brothers. "Oh one more thing. She's not afraid of you when you go into a blood rage. She understands why you do it and believes that your blood beast recognizes her enough not to kill her. That goes for both of you."

Smirking at the looks he received, Kouga once more walked away to rejoin Kagome.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kagome watched as Kouga walked over to Goshinboku. Completely confused over the feelings she was sensing coming from the Wolf Prince. The main ones being disbelief and fear. Fear being the most noticeable, which became stronger the closer he got to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Though he tried his best to keep it covered.

Watching as the three talked, she realized that Kouga's fear was well founded. She noticed that he came close to being killed by the demons she loved with all her heart. When Kouga once again submitted to them, she now knew that was what he was doing, she watched at the killing rage taper off as he talked fast.

Since she knew what to look for, she saw the range of emotions that passed across the faces of the brothers. She wondered what Kouga was telling them when she saw the looks of joy that crossed their faces, clear for anyone to see.

Sighing, she put her mind to her own problem. How was she going to chose between the two. Knowing that which ever she choose, it would hurt one of them and would tear her own heart apart. She was so deep in thought that it wasn't until Kouga spoke that she noticed that he had returned.

"Kagome, are you all right?"

Looking up, Kagome said "Yes, no, I don't know."

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

Without a second thought, Kagome buried her head in Kouga's shoulder, letting all of her confusion come out as tears.

"Shh little one. Let it out. I'm here for you." Kouga soothed stroking her hair. Glancing up as he felt the brothers approach, he shook his head to let them know not to worry. That he would take care of her and find out what the trouble was. Nodding their heads, they turned back to settle once more on and around Goshinboku. Kouga then turned all his attention to the girl who lay crying in his arms.

Broken heartedly, Kagome let out her biggest fear. "I don't want to choose between them. They'll start fighting again and it would tear me in two."

Kouga chuckled and Kagome's head snapped up to glare at him. "I don't see what's so funny." she said to him.

"No, you don't. Knowing more about this then you do, I find it very funny."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome, choosing between the two is no longer an option."

"Kouga, please, I don't understand any of this. Just tell me what's going on."

Sighing when he saw how much confusion was in her eyes, he decided to start with what he believed happened the day Sesshoumaru saved her life. What probably happened between the brothers while she slept.

"You'll have to ask Sesshoumaru if this is true but I think i know what happened when he saved your life."

Nodding her head, Kagome tried to make herself more comfortable amongst the roots of the tree they were sitting under. Realizing that she would need to get a cushion or something to achieve any amount of comfort, she started to ask Kouga if they could go back to the village for a few minutes. She was stopped even before she began, when one of 'her' wolves arrived at her side carrying Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko-Sama. Wrapping the fur around her and using one end as a pillow, she nestled into its warmth. She gave Sesshoumaru a grateful smile, then gave Kouga her full attention.

Kouga smiled at Kagome, who sighed with contentment as she breathed in the scent of the demon lord. "I believe that the tea that he gave you was meant almost to kill you." he started, but froze when she stood up in anger.

"He gave me something that would kill me." She yelled.

Sesshoumaru head snapped up when he heard the question that Kagome asked the wolf. When he saw that she was about to come towards him, he shrank back. Sighing in relief as Kouga grabbed hold and pinned her to the ground, he murmured to Inuyasha. "He was not supposed to tell her that."

"You did tell him to tell Kagome everything."

"Don't remind me of that fact."

"I bet your extremely glad that she doesn't have her bow with her at the moment," amusement evident in Inuyasha's voice.

"Shut your mouth half breed."

"Deal with it Fluffy, your stuck with me now."

When Kagome stood up to confront Sesshoumaru, Kouga jumped in front of her. "Kagome, calm down. I can explain."

When she started to walk around him, he made what he hoped was the best move. He pinned the girl to the ground. Closing his eyes, Kouga waited for one of three things to happen. Being killed by the Inu brothers for touching her. Being attacked by the wolves that now answered to her alone. Or being attacked by Kagome with her Miko powers.

When none of these happened, he dared to open his eyes and looked at Kagome. Seeing the heartbreak in her eyes almost broke his own heart. Sitting up, he pulled Kagome onto his lap, tucked the silken fur closer around her. Hoping that the scent would help to calm her down. When she struggled against him, he wrapped his arms more firmly around her and just rocked her as she started to cry. When her sobbing started to slow once more, he focused all his attention on the girl in his lap. Totally forgetting that he could very well be killed for what he was doing.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Kagome, please, you must listen to me. I didn't mean it that way. The tea is used by healers to slow down blood flow, by slowing down the heart. It slows the spread of poison until an antidote can be given or the poison removed. I'm sorry. I should have said that to begin with. He wasn't trying to kill you, he was trying to give himself more time to work on trying to draw the poison out. Okay?"

Feeling Kagome nod her head against his shoulder, Kouga sighed in relief. Settling himself more comfortably against the tree, he pulled Kagome tighter against him and tucked her head under his chin.

"In order to remove the poison, he probably had to draw out most of your own blood. Which in this case, meant letting you almost bleed to death."

Feeling Kagome pull away again, he looked down, afraid that she would try to attack him, to get at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru said that I was immune to his poison now."

Frowning, Kouga thought about that for a minute. "Hm, he most have used his own poison for the antidote then."

"Is that possible?" Kagome asked him.

"It is if he used his blood also, to give you some kind of immunity to the poison. Since his is stronger then the scorpions, it would cancel out the affect of it." Frowning again, he asked the girl, "would it be possible for me to smell and taste your blood? I'll only need a drop but it would tell me for sure if that is what he did."

Nodding her head, Kagome used one of Kouga's claws to make a very small pinprick in her finger. Then held out her finger to him. He brushed his own finger against hers and then sniffed the blood. Nodding his head, he cleaned the blood off his finger.

He paused as the shock of her miko blood combined with the very faint trace of demon blood hit his senses.

"I must say that your blood is the strongest human blood I have ever known. If just that faint amount that Sesshoumaru gave you of his blood did this, I would hate to see what will happen when you take some of Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's blood when you mark them."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"At the moment, you probably could train your senses to be able to smell, hear, and see as well if not better then most demons. That is just with a little of Sesshoumaru's blood. Combining the two would give you most of the abilities of a demon but you would remain human. Including the life span of a demon."

"My hearing and sight are already better. I can smell things farther away and I can tell what they are, usually. I just didn't realize it was because of that." Kagome said softly.

"The reason Sesshoumaru gave you the tea was to put you in a deep sleep. Even with the help of his blood, allowing the poison to follow it's own course would have been painful."

"I think I understand that part now. What about the promises they made." Kagome asked him.

"I think that Inuyasha showed up and saw what Sesshoumaru was doing. Instead of fighting, they started to talk. After all Sesshoumaru was trying to save your life."

Looking at Kagome, he said, "Remember, this is what I think may of happened. You'll have to ask those two if it's true."

When Kagome just nodded her head again, he continued. "I think that while they waited for you to wake up, they found out that they both feel the same way about you and agreed to let you make you feelings clear. By choosing between them or choosing both of them. Enabling them to share you and your love."

"Share me? Is that possible? They can do that?"

"Yeah, they can. The love they share has to be really strong. They must also have a lot of respect and love for one another. If they don't, the binding won't be strong and they will always fight for your attention."

Kagome sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally she looked up at Kouga, "And the promises?"

"There are three different kinds of promises. A promise of protection to a child that is not your own but you think of as your own. This kind is usually made to a child who is alone. Either because their parents are dead, or are far away."

"Like Rin and Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"That's right."

"Ok. I'm guessing that the next one would be made to a friend."

"Correct. More specifically, to a friend that is unable for whatever reason to protect themselves." Kouga told her. "It could also be made to someone you consider to be family. Like a brother and sister. Which is what you have with Miroku and Sango."

"And like the one that Inuyasha made to me just after we first met. It's because of that promise that Inuyasha was able to use Tetsusaiga and cut off Sesshoumaru's arm." Kagome informed Kouga.

"Really?" He asked.

She giggled at the look of disbelief that crossed Kouga's face, as she nodded her head.

"I did not know that. Okay then. The next one is actually called a Sacred Blood Oath. That is what they did for you. It also almost got me killed when I told those two that I knew it. Before you get mad at them, let me explain. They would have been in their right to do so. This oath is made to one they love with all their heart. With the small amount of blood that is taken, it allows a bond to be formed. Allowing them to be able to sense and find the one the oath is made to. To make the bond complete, the oath is usually returned at the same time."

"I never made a promise like that."

I know. I asked them about that. Believe it or not, they let me live for it. Instead, they told me why they didn't tell you. It seems that they where not sure of your feelings for them. They didn't want you to feel pressured into making a decision. I hope you don't mind, but I did tell them they were being idiots for not seeing that you loved them in return."

"I don't mind. It kinda saves me the trouble. What I want to know is why they would have killed you."

"That's simple. As long as the blood oath is not returned, another with demon blood can cancel the bond that has started between you three. Which means that someone else could claim you."

"Oh!"

"Since I also wanted you, when I found out about the oath, I could have forced my claim on you by making you mate with me. It wouldn't matter what you wanted. I could have forced you to make that oath with me. Stealing you away from both of them."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Kagome sat quietly and thought about everything that she had been told. Realizing that she would not be able to think about it with both Inuyoukai around, she knew she would need to go back home. She really needed to talk to her mother, in order to work things out in her mind. And in the process, she would also be able to analyze the way she felt about both of them.

Removing Kouga's arms from around her, Kagome stood up. "Thank you for taking the time to explain all this to me. I know it could not have been easy for you, especially with the way you feel about me." She said to him.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. I knew long ago that you were not the one for me. It just took awhile for me to act on what my heart already knew." Standing up also, Kouga took both of Kagome's hands in his. "If you every need me, all you need to do is send one of the wolves for me, and I'll come running. No matter what, I still consider you my sister, and that means the whole tribe will come if you are in any form of danger."

"Thank you Kouga." Standing on her tip toes she gave Kouga a kiss on the cheek.

"What will you do now?" Kouga asked her. A faint blush covered his cheeks, and at the same time a slight tremor ran through his body when he heard a faint growl from one of the two brothers.

"First I'm going to inform those two that, I consider you pack, and therefore they are not allowed to hurt you or your tribe in anyway. Then I'm going to go talk to my mother. Alone. She'll be able to help me sort out all this information that you have been kind enough to burden me with." Kagome told him with a grin.

"This I have to see. You do realize that neither of them are going to like this right?"

"I know. But trust me. I have my ways."

Kouga groaned when he saw the mischievous twinkle in the miko's eyes. ' I really would hate to be those two when she's done with them.' He thought to himself.

As Kagome made her way back across the clearing, Inuyasha leaped down from his spot to stand beside Sesshoumaru. He really did not like the look on Kagome's face, it was one he knew meant trouble. "I think Sesshoumaru, that we are not going to like what she has to say." He murmured.

"I do believe you are right. That almost looks like the look she gets just before you hit the ground. Hard." Sesshoumaru murmured back.

"I know. And that scares me." From the corner of his eye Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru nod his head in agreement.

Meeting and holding their gazes in turn, Kagome stated, "If something happens to my brother, for what he now knows, the two of you had better find a place to hide where I cannot reach you. Because I will hunt you down and purify you. Do you understand me?"

"Do you mean to tell us that you have claimed that wolf as pack?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Kagome you can't be serious? Have you forgotten that he's kidnapped you and put you in danger. Never mind the times where you've almost been killed when he's fought me!"

"Yes I've claimed him and his tribe as Pack. And I am perfectly serious. He may have kidnapped me, but he did keep me safe. And at least he has never intentionally tried to kill me. Unlike the two of you."

Both brothers winced at her words. Knowing that what she said was nothing but the truth. Sighing Inuyasha looked at his brother. Kagome watched as a silent conversation took place between the two of them. Finally Sesshoumaru nodded his head, and they both looked at her again.

"If putting up with that wimpy wolf means that you'll stay with us, we are willing to welcome him to our pack. Under the condition that he makes no move towards you." Inuyasha told his would be mate.

"Welcoming Kouga and his tribe into the pack has nothing to do with if I'll stay with you. I have a lot of things that I need to think about before I make any kind of decision on that. It does mean that I will be able to talk with and if need be leave with Kouga without the two of you trying to kill him. You owe him for that, since the two of you where to chicken to talk about this with me."

Kagome glared at the two of them until they nodded in agreement. Neither of them happy with the way things worked out. Relaxing Kagome, looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "I believe that you had a favor that you wanted to talk to me about."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. He looked decidedly uncomfortable as he looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. "Yes. I would like you to talk to Rin about the changes her body is going through. I do not know if a female demons body is different from a humans, and you are the only one I trust with telling her the truth."

Kagome was shocked. This proud Demon was actually embarrassed to discuss something with his own daughter. As she looked at him, she started to laugh. When Sesshoumaru glared at her, she just nodded her head in agreement, and laughed even harder.

Finally gaining control of herself, Kagome just smiled when she said "I was going to do that anyway. I brought some stuff from home that will help her with what she needs to know and do." Frowning as a thought came to her she asked him. "Does Rin know how to read?"

"I have been teaching her when I have the time. I have also been teaching her simple math, and have been giving her the names and uses of some of the flowers she brings to me. I have also taught her about the some of the plants that are good to eat, and which to avoid for being poison for her to touch or eat. I have found no one who is willing to teach her when I am unavailable."

"I'll pick up some work books for her to use. I will also teach her what I know about the world around her."

Kouga joined the three of them, and they all started walking back to the village. When they reached Keade's hut, Rin came running out to meet them. Noticing the wolves, she stopped dead in her tracks, and started to shake. Kagome walked over to the girl and gathered Rin in her arms. Holding her close, Kagome started to rock her back and forth, whispering words of comfort in her ear. When Rin's shaking stopped, Kagome said to Rin. "Don't worry sweetheart, they are not going to hurt you. This is Kouga, my brother. And these are his wolves. They have not hurt a human in a really long time. And they all know that if they even thought about hurting you or any other human, I would hurt them, and the ones that I did not get your daddy and uncle would get. You are in no danger. You just have to trust us in this."

Rin looked at her with wide eyes. She thought over what she had been told and then nodded her head in understanding. At a soft command from Kagome, one of her wolves came forward. "this is Chiyuki. She will not hurt you. If you let her, she would like to be your friend."

Kagome watched as Rin reached out a tentative hand, and gently ran her fingers through the thick, black fur. Chiyuki slowly moved her head so she could look Rin in the eye, and then very deliberately reached out her tongue and licked her under the chin. Rin's eyes opened in shock, but then she giggled and wrapped her arms around the wolves neck.

Kagome stood up and looked back at the three males behind her. She smiled and gave Sesshoumaru a look that clearly said, "I told you so."

"Just so you know. _You _will be the one dealing with any nightmares, she will get tonight." Sesshoumaru warned Kagome.

"Actually, no I won't. _You_ will have to comfort her. _You_ will also have to tell her that you love her, and that the wolves will _not_ hurt her. She will _not_ listen to me. She trusts you _more_ then she trusts me. As far as I'm concerned, that is how it should be, after all you are her father."

Sesshoumaru just looked at her in shock. Not sure just how to respond what Kagome just told him. So he borrowed one of Inuyasha's favorite words. "Keh"

Smiling, Kagome turned back to Rin. "Oh and there is one other reason why you are going to be doing this and not me. _I_ will not be here." Kagome silently counted inside her head. Each second that they stood quit was one more fight she knew she would have to fight.

Finally she heard what she had been waiting for. Two voices. One in disbelief and the other in shock.

"What do you mean you are not going to be here?" From Sesshoumaru.

"You just went home, why are you going back?" From Inuyasha.

"I am going home. Alone. I need to talk to my mother. In order to sort out all the information that I have been given, and for that I need my mother."

"If you are going home then we are going with you." Sesshoumaru told her in a tone of voice that dared her to argue.

For once Inuyasha did the arguing for her. "You can't go with her. You won't be able to make it through the well. I am the only one who can go through the well besides Kagome. And yes I'm going with her."

Inuyasha was not expecting the results of this little speech. Sesshoumaru's eyes started to bleed red and a growl started deep in his throat. Inuyasha took a step back, not wanting to get in his brother's way. "Sesshoumaru, you need to calm down. You're going to scare the pups, and you're going to hurt someone."

Kouga, the wolves, and everyone else nearby also backed up very slowly. No one wanted make a sudden move that would bring the enraged demons attention towards them.

:MY MATE. I NEED TO PROTECT MY MATE.:

Inuyasha, now understanding that his brother was reacting to being told that his mate was leaving and that he would not be allowed to follow, tried to calm Sesshoumaru down.

:OUR MATE. SAFE. NO ONE WILL HURT OUR MATE.: He growled back at Sesshoumaru. Hoping that Sesshoumaru would also respond to Kagome, he motioned for her to come closer. "Kagome talk to him. Let him now that you are here and safe." Inuyasha whispered to her.

Nodding her head, Kagome approached Sesshoumaru. Gently laying her hand on Sesshoumaru's arm, she waited until his almost blood red eyes where directly looking into her own. When she was sure that he had his complete attention, she wrapped both arms around his waist. "I'm right here. I have not left. I am not going to leave you." She murmured to him.

Breathing a sigh of relief when Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around her in return. She waited until his breathing had calmed down, then lifted her head to look him in the eye again, she noticed that his eyes were almost back to normal. "You really cannot keep doing this. I do need to see my mother. And as Inuyasha said, you cannot come with me. I do not come from this time. And the only one who can follow me is your brother. I am truly sorry. I would love for you to be able to come home with me."

"I do not like that you going alone." He said to her.

"I know that. I understand that you want to keep me safe. But I'm safe at home. Truly I am. And I really need to talk to my mother. I also need you to do something for me while I'm gone."

Knowing that he had lost the battle he sighed before saying, "What do you need This Sesshoumaru to do?" Reverting to his normal mode of speech.

"That's simple. Keep Inuyasha here!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Inuyasha exploded.

That was the only way to think of it.

He exploded and took out the nearest tree.

"I am NOT staying here! The only reason my brother is staying here is because he can't make it through the well. I AM NOT STAYING HERE!"

And down went a few more trees.

Kagome sighed. She knew keeping Inuyasha on this side of the well would not be easy, but she did not think that it would be like this.

"Sit"

"What was that for Bitch"

"Sit"

"Are you going to let me go home alone?"

"Fuck No!"

"Sit"

"Would you stop doing that!"

"As soon as you say you'll let me go home. Alone!"

"You are not going alone. I don't care how many times you sit me. I will be going with you!"

"Sit"

Kagome looked at the Inuyasha sized hole and sighed again. She then looked at Sesshoumaru, Silently asking for his help.

Sesshoumaru reached down and plucked Inuyasha from the hole. Placing him on his feet, the brother's once more communicated in a silent way. This time around though, Inuyasha was being extremely stubborn, but finally he gave in to the demand. Spinning around Inuyasha took off into the forest. Not knowing what was going on Kagome went to follow but was stopped by Sesshoumaru's hand on her shoulder. Casting a questioning glance at him, she asked, "What is he doing?"

"Relieving frustration. I believe that the village will not need fire wood for most of the winter once he is done." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Oh."

"Mama? Why are you leaving?" Rin asked from behind her.

"Oh sweetheart, I won't be gone for long. I just need to talk to my mother, and get a few things, and then I'll be back. I promise that I'll be back in about three days." Kagome told the child.

"When are you leaving?" Kouga asked her.

"After Inuyasha calms down enough not to cause any more problems. Like I said, I really need to talk to my mother. And the sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back."

"I think I should get going. Chiyuki and Shinto have asked to stay and act as guards. If you ever need me, just send one of them, and I'll come running." He told her.

"Thank you Kouga for everything. I promise to send one of them if I need you."

"Later Kagome. Make sure these two mutts take care of you." Before Sesshoumaru could respond, Kouga was gone.


End file.
